I Don't Know Why, But I Love You
by HyunnieKai
Summary: (Chapter 1) : "astaga... Tuh orang punya harga diri nggak sih? Masih aja masuk sekolah padahal sudah miskin, jelek, aneh, item, cupu lagi" l "...aku minta kau menarikan tarian Trouble Maker –Now. Dan ah… aku harap kau membuatnya sedikit menarik dan se-sexy mungkin" l "kau... harus menjadi pacar kami" l Pair : ChanKai, HunKai, HanKai, BaeKai, KrisKai. KAI ALWAYS UKE KN MY FF!


_**I**_ **D**ON'_T_ KN_**O**_W W_H_Y, **B**_U_T I L**O**VE _**Y**_OU

**.**

**Created by Hyunnie**

**Disclaimer :**

EXO isn't mine, but Kai is Mine :3

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin, Par**k Chanyeol, Oh Sehoon, Xi Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Wu Yi Fan –Kris-, _ect_

**Pair :**

ChanKai, HunKai, HanKai, BaeKai, KrisKai

**Genre :**

Romance, Friendship

**Note :**

**Huwaa…. Jan tabo****k Hyunnie karena buat si Baekhyun jadi Seme :v liat di acara sukira, Baekhyun romantis sekali ke Kai. Dan udah lama banget pen buat, tapi sekarang baru kecapaian setelah liat dicomebacknya EXO di Samsung itu Baekhyun cakepnya~ tapi Kai cute disana hehehe :v Buat ChanBaek Shipper –termasuk Hyunnie- maaf nistain Baekhyun jadi seme ya?**

**WARNING :**

**MISS TYPOS, ABSURD, ALUR ANEH, TIDAK ADA SAD-SADNYA, OOC**

**.**

**DON'T BASH**

**DON'T COPY**

**AND GO AWAY FROM MY FF,  
IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY OR PAIRING **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**The Story Begin!**

* * *

**Jongin POV's**

_"Hei... Hei, si aneh datang" _

_"Astaga... Tuh orang punya harga diri nggak sih? Masih aja masuk sekolah padahal sudah miskin, jelek, aneh,_ _item_,_ cupu lagi"_

_"Bagaimana bisa ia masuk ke sekolah ini? Apa dia menyerahkan tubuhnya untuk mendapat beasiswa? Hahahaha..." _

Bisik-bisikkan yang selalu menghantarku ke kelas setiap paginya, kembali terdengar. Huh... Biarlah, apa peduliku? Aku disini hanya untuk bersekolah, dan yah... Melakukan sesuatu tapi rahasia ya?

Oh God itu mereka, 4 orang yang menjadi musuh bebuyutanku dan selalu menyiksaku sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki disekolah ini, Si Penguasa.

Aku memutar arahku mengambil jalan yang lebih jauh menghindari mereka namun...

"Mau pergi kemana, Orang Afrika?"

Shit…. Sepertinya hari ini tak beda jauh dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, selalu mengalami kesialan berturut-turut. Ah... Aku lupa, namaku Kim Jongin. Yah... Tapi mereka menganggap nama itu terlalu bagus untuk orang sepertiku, jadi mereka memanggilku dengan sebutan beragam seperti Orang Afrika karena kulit tanku, Orang Aneh, Orang Miskin, bahkan aku lupa berapa nama yang mereka gunakan untuk memanggilku.

Yang tadi itu Byun Baekhyun, namja manis nan tampan bertubuh mungil yang selalu berbicara dengan mulut pedasnya. Andai ia baik padaku, mungkin sudah kujadikan ia sebagai pacar.

Pabbo Jongin, dia musuhmu oke? Satu hal lagi, menghindari bukan karena takut hanya saja meladeni mereka tidak akan pernah ada habisnya, dan itu semua hanya membuang waktu saja.

"Mau kekelas, pendek" ucapku dengan nada datar seperti biasa. Jangan terkejut, aku tidak seperti orang-orang kebanyakan yang lemah dan cengeng, camkan itu.

Aku melanjutkan jalanku, namun terhenti dan lagi-lagi itu salah seorang dari mereka.

"Ah... Mau kah kau membolos dan ikut bersama kami?" ajak Idiot Chanyeol si mesum itu.

Hei... Aku tak pernah menamai seseorang tanpa fakta oke? Jadi jangan melihatku seperti itu. Ku putar badanku menatap mereka dengan muka datar, memperbaiki letak kacamataku sejenak dan mulai berbicara.

"Membolos? Dengan kalian? Dengar ya Orang gila, sebaiknya jangan sekolah jika tujuan kalian bukan untuk belajar malah bersenang-senang. Mati saja sana, jika kerjaannya hanya melakukan semau kalian" ucapku, membalik badan kembali dan melanjutkan jalan.

Biarin saja apa yang mereka lakukan, aku tak pernah mau peduli.

.

* * *

Jongin POV's END

* * *

.

"DASAR ITEM, LIHAT SAJA KAU AKAN MENYESALI AJAKAN KAMI. MATI? KAMI TAK AKAN MATI KALAU KAU MAU TAU" teriak Luhan salah seorang dari sekelompok -menyusahkan bagi Jongin- namja tampan di sekolah ini. Dan lagi-lagi, namja berpakaian culun itu tak menghiraukannya.

Predikat sebagai 4 orang anak terkaya dan tertampan sekaligus manis disekolah ini, membuat mereka melakukan semua keinginan mereka dan dituruti oleh seluruh murid disekolah yang masuk urutan 3 terbesar sebagai sekolah termahal di dunia.

_Hell_… siapa yang berani mencari masalah dengan mereka, sama saja mencari mati. Dan hanya seorang murid baru berpakaian culun, dengan kacamata tebal yang bertengger di hidungnya, jangan lupakan capnya sebagai murid beasiswa –berarti miskin- yang selalu tak menuruti keinginan mereka. Karena itulah, seorang Kim Jongin menjadi sasaran kejahilan mereka yang amat menyenangkan selama 3 bulan terakhir.

Ah… satu hal lagi mereka juga termasuk pemegang saham terbesar disekolah ini loh. Termasuk bukan berarti hanya mereka saja ya?

"Gagal? Berarti _Plan B_?" tanya Sehun yang sibuk mengemut permen loli miliknya mengangkat suara.

"Tentu saja, dan ini akan sangat menyenangkan" ucap Chanyeol merebut permen loli yang rencananya akan di makan Luhan.

"Yaakk... Beli lolipopmu sendiri"

.

* * *

**_ooOoo_**

* * *

.

TEEETT

TEEETT

TEEETT

Alarm Sekolah berbunyi, waktu istirahat telah tiba. Beramai-ramai para murid-murid yang bersekolah di Lawrence Academy berlarian keluar dari kelas entah itu kekantin, ke lapangan dan masih banyak tempat lain.

Jongin yang memang tak memiliki teman, sebenarnya ada namun ia tak tertarik untuk menjadikannya seorang teman. Dia adalah...

"Jongie~ Xiuxiu datang~"

Itu dia, Kim Minseok atau Xiumin. Seorang pemuda manis tak terlalu tinggi dengan pipi chubby sebagai ciri khasnya menghampiri Jongin yang tengah melihat kearah luar.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Xiumin lembut, sesekali memasukkan keripik kentang kemulutnya.

"Menurutmu?" bukan menjawab, Jongin balik bertanya dengan nada cuek khas dirinya.

Xiumin mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, sudah 3 bulan sejak Jongin datang ke sekolah ini dan selama itu pula ia mengejarnya untuk dijadikan seorang teman.

Tapi tanggapan dari namja itu seakan tak menerima kehadirannya membuatnya tak patah semangat hingga sekarang.

"Jongie~ Kau tau? Kau berbeda dengan drama-drama dan cerita-cerita yang kulihat. Biasanya orang yang tertindas itu pasti cengeng, dipukul sedikit nangis lalu pkk hm... Pokoknya lemah dan nurut aja apa kata Penguasa. Tapi kau? Wah... Kau berbeda cuek, dingin, tak mudah nangis, bahkan ketika para Penguasa itu mengganggumu kau membalas jawaban mereka" kagum Xiumin dengan mata berbinar mirip marmut yang pernah ia liat di salah satu toko hewan –batin Jongin-.

"Hm.." hanya gumaman kecil sebagai jawaban Jongin.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah botol putih berukuran kecil dari sakunya, mengeluarkan beberapa butir di tangannya dan memasukkan ke dalam mulut, menelannya tanpa dorongan air.

"Xiu... Dengar, jangan dekati aku arra? Bukannya tak mau dekat denganmu, tapi jika kau bersamaku kau juga kena imbasnya" ucap Jongin menatap Xiumin dibalik kacamata minus berkaca amat tebal.

Xiumin menggeleng keras, tanda menolak.

"Shirreo, aku tidak mau. Oh ya... Ini, aku lupa. Isi fomulirnya untuk ekskulmu, minimal 2 oke? Aku pergi, bye~"

.

* * *

Jongin POV's

* * *

.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas berat melihat kegigihan sosok yang lebih tua 2 tahun dariku. Ya... Ia sudah memasuki tingkatan akhir dan sebentar lagi lulus, namun ia akan berkuliah disini dan itu menyebalkan.

Ku lihat lembaran itu diam, apa yang harus aku pilih? Minimal 2, tapi apa? Ada bela diri, renang, basket, vokal, jurnal, photographer, sepak bola, melukis dll.

Astaga, ekskulnya banyak sekali?

.

* * *

Jongin POV's END

* * *

.

Entah karena terlalu serius, Jongin tak menyadari bahwa kelas masih sepi padahal bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Dan penyebabnya adalah ke-4 Penguasa yang menyuruh para murid kelas ini untuk pergi ke ruangan dance, dan mengunci pintunya perlahan tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin.

"Yaakk... Apa-apaan kau, Rusa Gila?" ucap Jongin begitu kertas itu diambil oleh Luhan, dan menatapnya datar.

"Kau belum memilih? Biar kami pilihkan ya? Kami kan baik" ucap Luhan tampak berdiskusi dengan yang lain, sedangkan Jongin memilih menatap awan yang bergerak di luar sana.

"Ini, latihannya mulai hari minggu di sekolah"

Sehun menyerahkan lembaran itu ke Jongin, namun tak ada tanggapan dari lawan bicara.

"Yaakk... Aku bukan pembatumu, ambil ini" bentak Sehun, membuat Jongin mengambilnya kasar masih melihat awan.

"Cih.." dengus Sehun mendapat perlakuan seperti itu oleh mainan mereka, begitulah menurut mereka si Penguasa.

"Tenanglah Hun. Orang Miskin, mengapa seperti itu caramu mengambil? Perlahanlah, kami tak jahat kok. Ah... Aku lupa, kau sepertinya antis ya menyentuh orang?" ejek Chanyeol duduk di meja Jongin dengan santainya medekati wajah Jongin.

Jongin diam, mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Chanyeol berjarak beberapa senti dengan pandangan sulit diartikan dan tersenyum tanpa ada kadar ketulusan di dalamnya.

"Ya... Aku antis menyentuh orang, apalagi manusia menjijikkan yang memegang perempuan dan laki-laki berbeda dan jalang setiap harinya" ejek Jongin menatap kelimanya seakan kuman.

"Hohoho~ Apa kau cemburu honey?" Ejek Baekhyun mengelus pundak Jongin perlahan.

Jongin yang mendengar hal itu bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan menuju pintu.

"Mau kemana? Kau tak bisa keluar, aneh" ucap Sehun memainkan kunci ditangannya.

"Berikan kuncinya" ucap Jongin datar.

"Ani, jika kau ikuti ekskul itu kami ijinkan" ucap Luhan melempar-lempar gumpalan kertas ke udara.

"Benarkan? Arraseo, aku turuti hari minggukan?" ucap Jongin pasrah.

.

* * *

Jongin POV's

* * *

.

See? Jika aku turuti kemauan mereka saja baru bisa bebas. _What the hell_? Bela diri? Renang? Basket? Astaga... Apa yang harus kulakukan? Semua Ekskul itu ada keempat orang idiot yang artinya kami akan bertemu.

Sibuk dengan pemikiranku, aku tak memperhatikan ajaran dari Jung seonsaengnim yang mengajarkan tentang gerakan dance.

Tak kah ini gila?

Dance seharusnya jadi ekskul bukan masuk pelajaran seperti ini. Tunggu... Apa tak apa jika aku mengganti ekskulnya? Entahlah, memangnya aku peduli?

"Kim Jongin"

"Y-Ya?" dengan gugup aku melihat kearah Jung Yunho seosaengnim yang menatapku tajam, begitu pula yang lain tersenyum mengejek.

Meski mataku melihat kearah Jung Seosaengnim, tapi aku tahu Oh Sehun si pembuat masalah itu cekikikan tak jelas. Menyebalkan.

"Karena kau tak memperhatikanku, ketika jam pelajaran dance berikutnya aku minta kau menarikan tarian Trouble Maker –Now. Dan ah… aku harap kau membuatnya sedikit menarik dan se-sexy mungkin. Selama ini kau selalu mendapat nilai terkecil dibanding yang lain, kau bisa tak naik kelas karena hal ini. Kau paham?"

I-Itu... Tidakkah terlalu sexy untuk ku dancekan? Oh God, mati aku. Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalaku lemas tak tau harus berkata apa.

"Good. Sampai disini pelajaran kita. Sampai ketemu lusa"

Begitu Jung seonsaengnim pergi, Jung Krystal beserta gengnya menghampiriku. Apalagi ini?

"Sepertinya Jung Seonsaeng salah memilih orang. Orang sekaku, dengan pakaian culunnya jangan lupakan rambut dan kacamata ini menarikan tarian se-sexy dance Trouble maker? Hahaha... Ini akan menjadi topik sebulan berturut-turut di mading" ejek Krystal diangguki Victoria Song.

What? Apa-apaan ini... Huh... Andai mereka bukan perempuan dan aku tak dalam kondisi penyamaran, mati kau. Dasar menyebalkan.

Daripada meladeninya dengan segala ocehan tak berujung itu, aku memilih pergi ke ruang ganti pria untuk mengganti baju. Aku harus cepat, ya... Jika tidak mau terlambat.

"Benarkah itu? Akan ku rekam dan sebarin di internet, pasti akan menarik"

Itu? Bukankah Suara si pendek dan cerewet Baekhyun? Sepertinya yang lain juga berada disana. Aish… aku sedang malas bertemu mereka. Sebaiknya aku langsung pulang.

.

* * *

Jongin POV's END

* * *

.

Begitu Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi ruang ganti, Chanyeol yang berencana keruang ganti melihat Jongin dan tersenyum tampan apalagi mengingat percakapan mereka mengenai _Plan B_ saat dikelas Jongin dan Sehun.

SREET

Seakan tak ingin kehilangan mangsanya, Chanyeol segera berlari menghampiri Jongin dan menarik tangannya menghentikan langkah pemuda berkulit tan itu. Siswa-siswi termasuk 3 Penguasa lainnya –sudah keluar dari ruang ganti- yang masih disekolah melihat hal itu dalam keadaan diam menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Yaakk... Idiot, apa yang kau lakukan eo?" tanya Jongin dengan muka memerah, bukan karena marah ditahan seperti ini tapi malu di lihat oleh siswa-siswi disekolah ini apalagi memfotonya.

Bisa dilihat ke-3 Penguasa lainnya mendekat kearah mereka berdua, tampak tak peduli dengan sekitarnya dan tersenyum-senyum -mengerikan bagi Jongin- menambah kadar ketampanan mereka.

"Kau... harus menjadi pacar kami"

TUUKK

"AWW... Yaakk item, kenapa menendangku?" keluh Chanyeol memegang kakinya yang di tending tepat di tulang keringnya dengan keras oleh Jongin.

"Mwo? Enak sekali kau dengan nada memerintah seperti itu menyuruhku untuk menjadi pacarmu. Untuk apa? Menyiksaku? Dan apa? Kami?" Jongin menatap geram pada Chanyeol, sesekali memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Ya…. Kami berempat, si Penguasa. Kau tau kan Chanyeol selalu berbicara memeritah seperti itu? Oh Come on, kami itu baik, bukan begitu teman-teman? " ucap Luhan bertanya pada siswa-siswi yang menonton.

_"Itu benar Luhan Oppa~" _

_"Tentu saja, tapi kenapa dengan si jelek itu? Kenapa tidak dengan kami saja?" _

"_Oppa~ kau jangan jadi Gay pleasee~"_

Berbagai pendapat di dengar oleh Jongin membuat ia memutar bola matanya malas. Tentu saja orang-orang bodoh itu mengiyakan ucapan mereka, bukankah seluruh –maksudnya hampir seluruh orang disekolah ini menyukai dan mengangumi mereka kecuali dirinya?

"ika kau tidak mau, kami bisa mencari informasi seluruhnya tentangmu dan menyebarkannya. Kau tau? Datamu itu terlalu misterius, dan kami bisa mencarinya dalam sekejap. Masih menolak?" bisik Sehun ditelinga Jongin, meniupnya kecil membuatnya merinding geli.

'tunggu? Mencari informasi tentangku? Andwae, penyamaranku. Tapi... Bagaimana jika Kris tau? Ia akan marah besar, meski di Canada tapi kan...' Jongin terus berdebat dengan pemikirannya.

"terserah" ucap Jongin pada akhirnya, berdo'a saja agar Kris tidak tau Jika tidak?

Orang didepannya bisa koma dalam sekejap karena memperlakukannya seperti tadi dan itu akibat mesin pembunuh milik Kris, _tunangannya._

_._

* * *

Jongin POV's

* * *

.

Kris... Mianhae, tapi aku belum menyelesaikan urusanku disini. Jika mereka tau kebenarannya, bahaya. Maafkan aku ya...

Aku segera pergi dari kerumunan itu dan lagi-lagi lelaki bermuka penipu mirip anak kecil tak berdosa itu menarik tanganku -Baekhyun-.

"Biar kami antar" ajaknya sok baik, cih... Sungguh menggelikan.

Segera kusentak kasar tangannya yang memegangku. Dan menatapnya dingin seperti biasa.

"Tidak, terima kasih" ucapku datar, segera berlari keluar sekolah.

"INGAT KAU HARUS MENGUASAI DANCE ITU, CHAGIYA. DAN TAMPILLAH SE-SEXY MUNGKIN MESKI ITU MUSTAHIL" teriak Sehun dengan keras, entah ia sengaja atau tidak yang jelas ia langsung berhige five dengan teman Penguasa idiot yang menyebalkan itu.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi besok, berdo'a saja semoga besok aku selamat dari murid-murid yang ganasnya seperti macan itu. Astaga... Aku hampir lupa soal dance itu, matilah aku.

Lusa? Oh ayolah, itu terlalu cepat untuk berlatih dan menghafalnya. Apalagi gerakannya sangat sexy dan itu harusnya dilakukan berpangsangan, sedangkan aku sendirian. Huwee… Yi Fan ge, andai aku tidak ada urusan disini, aku sudah menghabiskan waktuku di rumah bersamamu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC or END/?

* * *

HAHAHAHA…. *KETAWA NISTA*

FF APA LAGI INI? SATU KEMARIN UDAH ADA, SEKARANG POST LAGI FF BARU MASA?

HEHEHE… MAAF YA, IDENYA TADI PAGI TIBA-TIBA MUNCUL PAS LIAT PHOTO EXO YANG CULUN-CULUN GITU. EH… KEPIKIRAN DAH BUAT FF, KAYAK GINI :3

NAH… MUNGKIN FF INI KAYAKNYA PASARAN YA? TAPI BUKAN HYUNNIE NAMANYA KALAU NGGAK BUAT ANEH NI FF HAHAHA :v

PASTI TEBAKKANNYA, GENG PENGUASA –CHANBAEKHUNHAN- NYIKSA JONGIN TERUS JATUH CINTA TERUS REBUTAN _ect._ TAPI HYUNNIE NGGAK AKAN BUAT GITU. APALAGI JONGINNYA PUNYA TUNANGAN SI ABANG NAGA *DISEMBUR API :3

JANGAN LUPAIN ADA MISI YANG HARUS DISELESAIN JONGIN, APAKAH ITU?

= YANG BENAR JAWABANNYA SEPERTI APA YANG HYUNNIE PIKIRIN, LANGSUNG TULIS JAWABANNYA DIKOTAK REVIEW.

JANGAN ADA YANG MENJADI PEMBACA GELAP KARENA MERASA FF INI MUDAH DI TEBAK CERITANYA, DKK.

SUDAH CUKUP BACOTNYA,

**REVIEW PLEASE? **

**HYUNNIE BUTUH UNTUK PENYEMANGAT LANJUTIN NI FF :3**

BYE :v


End file.
